The invention generally relates to a system for treating exhaust emission from an internal combustion engine, and particularly is directed to a vortex device for treating exhaust gas emitted from an internal combustion engine and a system containing such a vortex device for fully treating exhaust gas.
In the prior art, processes treating exhaust emission primarily focus on the following two ways. One is the process of catalytic conversion with noble metals. This process needs to use a catalyst comprising noble metals such as Pt and Pa at a higher proportion to give rise to a higher cost. Moreover, the noble metal even Pt will be oxidized slowly to result in activity loss of the catalyst if the exhaust gas contains NOx and oxygen in a higher proportion. Another is named as the process of filtering by a filter. The currently used filter is generally difficult to treat organic soluble impurities in the exhaust gas. Furthermore, the current filter cannot prevent the exhaust gas from producing sulfates at a temperature of about 500xc2x0 C. and absorbing of HC at a lower temperature. Therefore, it is needed to set a regenerating treating device for the filter.
The internal combustion engine has been widely used in various transportation vehicles. Exhaust gas emitted from the internal combustion engine comprises CO, CO2, HC and NOx that is one of primary factors resulting in atmosphere pollution and the greenhouse effect of the earth.
The present invention is to provide a vortex device for treating exhaust gas of the internal combustion engine and a system for fully treating exhaust emission by treating exhaust gas by separate steps to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art.
An object of the invention is to provide a vortex device for treating exhaust gas from an internal combustion engine, which comprises a first housing having a first end surface and a second end surface; a first inlet positioned on the first end surface and connected to an exhaust tube of the internal combustion engine; a first outlet positioned on the second end surface; a first baffle board fixedly connected to the housing, having a plurality of gas holes; a first vortex mechanism connected to the first baffle board; and a catalytic filter.
In the invention, the catalytic filter includes a first cylindrical filter casing fixedly connected to the second end surface of the housing; and a second cylindrical filter casing, positioned within the first cylindrical filter casing and connected to the second end surface of the first housing. A gas channel embraced by the second cylindrical filter casing communicates with the first outlet, and a particle catalyst is filled between the first cylindrical filter casing and the second cylindrical filter casing so that exhaust gas can flow from the outside of the first cylindrical filter casing into the inside of the second cylindrical filter casing.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system for treating exhaust gas from the internal combustion engine. The system includes the vortex device defined above, and a first treating device. In an embodiment of the invention, the system further comprises a second treating device. In another embodiment of the invention, the system still comprises a third treating device. The system of the invention comprises the vortex device, the first treating device, the second treating device and a fourth treating device as the internal combustion engine is a diesel engine.
The first treating device of the invention includes a second housing having a third end surface and a fourth end surface; a second inlet positioned on the third end surface; a second outlet positioned on the fourth end surface; a first casing whose one end is fixedly connected to the third end surface and another end has a flow-limiting hole; and a second casing positioned within said first casing, whose one end communicates with said second inlet of the third end surface, and another end shares the same flow-limiting hole with the first casing. Both the side walls of the first casing and the second casing have a plurality of gas holes.
The second treating device includes a third housing having a fifth end surface and a sixth end surface; a third inlet positioned on the fifth end surface; a third outlet positioned on the sixth end surface; a third casing respectively fixedly connected to the fifth end surface and the sixth end surface; and a second baffle board longitudinally positioned between the fifth surface and the sixth end surface. The side wall of the third casing and the portion of the second baffle board between the third housing and the third casing have a plurality of gas holes, and the portion of the second baffle board inside the third casing has a flow-limiting hole.
The third treating device includes a fourth housing having a seventh end surface and a eighth end surface; a fourth inlet positioned on the seventh end surface; a fourth outlet positioned on the eighth end surface; a fourth casing having two closed ends within the fourth housing; a fifth casing within the fourth casing, connected to the two ends of the fourth casing; and a third baffle board longitudinally positioned between the seventh end surface and the eighth end surface, and connected to the housing to support the fourth casing. The portion of the third baffle board between the fourth housing and the fourth casing has a plurality of gas holes, the portion of the third baffle board within the fifth casing has an exhaust opening, and the side walls of the fourth casing and the fifth casing have a plurality of muffling holes.
The fourth treating device is used to replace the third treating device in the system of the invention when the engine is a diesel engine. The fourth treating device includes a sixth housing having a ninth end surface and a tenth end surface; a sixth inlet positioned on the ninth end surface; a sixth outlet positioned on the tenth end surface; a double-filter-element filter fixedly connected to the tenth end surface; and a second vortex mechanism comprising a vortex cone and a cylindrical connection that is fixedly connected to the double-filter-element filter.
With separate devices in the system of the invention, exhaust gas can be treated completely.